Problemas y amor 2
by Matias-the-killer
Summary: Segunda parte de mi oneshot Advertencia: lemmon en el comienzo y muchos ahorcamientos


Una hora después de lo sucedido

Jeff despertó confundido y con resaca al fijarse en él estaba desnudo en su cama, miro a la chica que estaba a su lado y abrazo por la espalda

-Espera un poco a que me despierte Jeff-dijo Sally volteándose

Jeff abrió los ojos como platos no se imaginaba acostarse con Sally era como su hermana menor no podía creerlo y lo más impresionante…se excito mucho más y la siguió abrazando

-¡Sally! ¡¿Qué mierda hice?! ¡¿Por qué estoy desnudo junto a tu?!-pregunto Jeff

-Entraste ebrio a mi habitación y te acotaste conmigo-dijo Sally

Jeff se sonrojo mucho cuando iba a decir algo Sally lo beso Jeff no se detuvo en realidad….le gustaba mucho y sintió como sus lenguas se enredaban mientras que ambos se abrazaban Sally acaricio el miembro de Jeff este sonrojado le empezó a besar, morder y lamer su cuello delicadamente mientras Sally besaba el miembro de Jeff mientras lo masajeaba duro como diez minutos cuando Sally sintió algo caliente y cuando lo retiro de su boca un líquido blanco salió de su boca, Jeff beso a Sally mientras que ella se sentaba en su cintura Sally gimió sonrojada mientras se movía muy rápido y cada vez más rápido hasta que llegaron a venirse sonrojados

-Jeff…te amo-dijo Sally

-Yo también-dijo Jeff

Ambos se besaron tierna y suavemente, Sally se acomodó en el pecho de Jeff y ambos quedaron dormidos

En la sala

Slenderman estaba en calzoncillos mirando una película de terror de saw ¡v mientras tomaba un café en eso llega Masky

-Ho...¡aaaahhh!-grito Masky cubriéndose la cara

-¿Qué?-pregunto Slenderman sorbiendo un trago de su café

-¡Tapate! ¡Parece que un violador está casi desnudo!...ah claro si es cierto-dijo Masky

-Cállate maricón con cara de mierda-dijo Slenderman

-Bueno idiota sin cara-dijo Masky

-Maldito-dijo Slenderman y se fue

Jeff y Sally entraron en la sala y se sentaron en el sofá

-… ¿son novios?-pregunto Masky

Jeff y Sally se sonrojaron, Masky se reía de su pregunta mientras los miraba

-Era bro….-Masky fue interrumpido

-Si-dijo Sally abrazando a Jeff

Masky abrió mucho los ojos y miro a Jeff enojado

-¡¿Qué te pasa ahora?! ¡¿Acaso pasar tanto tiempo con Slenderman te convirtió en pedófilo?!-pregunto Masky enojado

Los chicos pensaban en Sally como en su hermanita menor menos Ben que estaba enamorado de ella, todos la sobre-protegían de todo y todos

-Amigo…amo a Sally-dijo Jeff besando a Sally y ella le correspondió

Masky le balanceo contra Jeff haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso, Masky se puso sobre Jeff y empezó a ahorcarle

-¡Eres un maldito!-grito Masky

-¿Debería decirte que….Ben quiso ligarse con Sally?-pregunto Jeff

-¡¿Qué?!...!ese enano se las verá conmigo!-grito Masky

Jeff le dio un rodillazo a Masky y este se cayó de rodillas en posición fetal agarrándose la entrepierna

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Ben entrando a la sala

-Nada-dijo Jeff

-Eh…vamos a jugar-dijo Sally agarrando a Ben de la mano, él se sonrojo y se fueron al patio de atrás

-Muy bien…repasemos esto…Jeff eres novio de Sally-dijo Masky tratando de calmarse

-Y me acosté con ella-dijo Jeff escondiéndose detrás del sofá

-Muy bien…-Masky sentía mucha más furia pero se calmó-y Ben está enamorado de ella…. ¿Alguna otra sorpresa?

-No-dijo Jeff

Ambos miraron a un lado de la sala estaba Slenderman con su uniforme mirando con su cara inexpresiva a Jeff si tuviese rostro tendría uno de furia y rabia, de su espalda salió varios tentáculos y agarraron el cuello de Jeff

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a acostarte con ella?!-pregunto Slenderman mientras agarraba más fuerte el cuello de Jeff

Slenderman consideraba a Sally como a su propia hija porque le tenía mucho afecto

-Amigo lo arreglaremos encima sé que Ben ama a Sally-dijo Masky

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Slenderman soltando a Jeff

Jeff se quedó arrodillado mientras acariciaba su cuello adolorido

-¡Si Sally está embarazada juro por todos los demonios del infierno que te matare!-grito Slenderman

-¡No está embarazada!-grito Jeff

-Bueno…¿Quién le dirá a Ben sobre la pareja del anormal y Sally?-pregunto Masky

-Jeff-dijo Slenderman

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto Jeff

-Porque tú eres el idiota que se acostó con Sally y ya quiero ver como Ben te mata-dijo Masky agarrando una cámara que estaba debajo del sofá

-Maldito-dijo Jeff

Jeff se fue a la habitación de Ben junto con Slenderman **(para calmarlos si hubiera problemas)** y con Masky al entrar Ben estaba jugando un videojuego

-Ben Jeff tiene algo que decirte-dijo Slenderman empujando a Jeff hacia adelante

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ben mirando a Jeff

-Bueno…erm…me acosté con Sally-dijo Jeff escondiéndose detrás de Masky

Ben tenía la cara roja de ira pero solo se quedó mirando a Jeff luego volvió a mirar la televisión

-¿No estás enojado?-pregunto Slenderman

-….no…-dijo Ben mientras miraba la tele

-Bueno-dijo Jeff dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Que lastima yo quería ver una pelea-dijo Masky

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-grito Jeff una flecha le había dado en el costado cerca del riñón, Jeff se arrodillo adolorido

-¡WOW!-dijeron Slenderman y Masky mirando a Ben

Ben tenía un arco y saco su espada, alzo su espada a la altura de la cara de Jeff y este se fue corriendo

-¡No huyas cobarde!-grito Ben corriendo tras Jeff

-Esto será bueno para youtube-dijo Masky persiguiendo a los chicos

-Oh no-dijo Slenderman saliendo de la habitación de Jeff

Así fue todo lo que restaba del día Ben persiguiendo a Jeff, Jeff corriendo para salvar su vida, Masky estaba grabando la escena mientras que Slenderman intentaba detenerlos hasta que Jeff se tropezó y se calló en la sala, Ben se puso sobre mientras intentaba matarlo con su espada

-¡Maldito te matare!-grito Ben

Slendeman agarro a Ben con sus tentáculos para que no le hiciera daño

-Ya cálmense-dijo Slenderman-dejemos que Sally decida

-Bueno-dijo Ben

-Ok-dijo Jeff todos se fueron a la habitación de Sally cuando vieron que no estaba la buscaron por todas partes pero no la encontraron, una nota estaba en la mesa

-¿Qué dice la nota?-pregunto Ben

Jeff agarro la nota y decía…..

**Bueno hasta aquí la próxima semana muestro la continuación**

**Jeff: como siempre digo….GO TO SLEEP BITCH**


End file.
